What If
by Corration
Summary: Link feels unappreciated as a hero, but what if he wasn't the destined hero.


The hero clothed in a green tunic and whitish pants walked around the land he saved from the evil man. He had laid the legendary blade back into his pedestal, so he wielded a normal sword crafted by the finest blacksmith in the land. A thick metal shield was on his back and saved his life several times. His green triangular stitched hat and his blond hair were pushed back by the wind as he walked around the grassy lands of Hyrule that morning.

Weeks had passed since Zelda appointed him into her knights. Link didn't understand why she didn't get loyal ones. They were all cowards. Well, at least the one he worked with. He couldn't work with the higher qualified knights until the qualification test. That was until the start of spring.

He didn't know why he had to deal with this crap. He saved Zelda, killed Ganondorf, and restored order in Hyrule. Why would the great hero have to go through this process in becoming a prestige knight? Link, the Hero of Light; the Savior of the Damned, reduced to such a medial knight,

Link walked around the fields of Hyrule. He was given orders to survey the area and made sure no creatures or unwelcomed outsiders made their way into Castle Town. Even though Ganondorf was dead, an event he emphasized a lot to Zelda, monsters and wicked men roamed the fields.

As he walked across the bridge, he noticed something shiny in the water. Curious, he jumped into the calm water and picked it up. He swam to shore and dried himself with the sun rays. He looked into the bottle and saw a tiny person with wings clothed by a magical aura. The creature looked at him.

"You're a fairy," he stated.

"You like to note the obvious."

"Ecuuuuuuuse me. Show some consideration for the guy who just saved you."

"I'm still trapped in the bottle."

Link looked at her, annoyed. He shook the bottle.

"Stop it!" the fairy pleaded. "Let me go, and I will answer one question for you."

Link stopped.

"One question? What happened to three wishes?"

"That's a genie, stupid. Besides, I haven't learned how to cast multiple wishes. I'm still a fairy in training."

"Fine. I do have something in my mind. I'll let you out, and you'll answer it through each important person I met. Well, I mean the ones I care about."

Link plucked the bottle plug off. The fairy flew high into the air and flew around in happiness. It returned to Link.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Link."

"Wait. The Link? The one who killed Ganondorf?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Despite your rudeness, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Gladis."

Link nodded.

"So, what do you want to know?"

There were so many questions in Link's mind. What was the meaning of life? Where do we go after this life? Are there such places like Heaven and Hell or do our spirits just float in the sky, helping those we care about and tricking those we hate? However, none of them came close to the question he always wondered.

"What if I wasn't the chosen hero? What would Hyrule and my friends be like?"

The fairy quickly spun around Link and teleported him to a parallel world. They arrived at the same spot where Link stood. He looked around and noticed that it was pretty much the same setting. There were clear skies, green fields, and peaceful-looking lands.

"Why is everything so peaceful? I thought Ganondorf would have reformed Hyrule, but everything is the same. Even the castle is the same."

"That's because the guards are at their top condition."

"Ha, I doubt that."

"Let's see."

Gladis teleported him into Castle Town. He looked around and saw everything the same except for the guards. A gang marched through Castle Town. Everyone made room for them and cheered. The beautiful ladies giggled as they walked by. They didn't look at them and kept formation. None were fat or scrawny, and all the knights seem to have the faith and power to fight all evil.

"What the hell? The guards are not stupid weaklings."

"Of course not. Knowing that no hero is present, the knights were trained by the King. They are now proud and honored soldiers of Hyrule."

"King? You mean Princess Zelda. She's not a king. She could never be."

"But a male could."

Link put one and one together.

"She married? With who?"

"I'll show you."

The fairy teleported Link into the throne room of Hyrule Castle. They were behind one of the rounded columns that held the ceiling up. Link looked around and saw people near the throne chairs. He leaned his body against the pillar to see who they were.

"Let's see. There's two throne chairs. One for Zelda, but who's setting in the other one? Who is that man? He looks familiar."

"He should. Take a closer look."

Link squinted his eyes. The man was tanned white with slick brown hair combed back. He was very tall and very muscular. He wore a suit of red armor and had a thick longsword resting on his lap. He was addressing the councilman that was talking to him and Zelda about the taxes.

"Zelda looks the same, but it's still hard to distinguish the man."

"You would probably recognize him if he had greenish skin and orange hair."

Link's eyes flew wide open.

"That's Ganondorf!"

"Yep, the Prince of the Desert. He married Zelda, and both live happily. No fights or hatred. It's peaceful. Zelda's even expecting a baby in eight months."

"Just stop. I didn't need to know that. Hopefully, I don't have nightmares."

He looked at Ganondorf again and faced Gladis.

"C'mon. Why is it my fault that he has green skin and orange hair? You're just toying with me."

"This is fact. Without you, Ganondorf changed by the gods when he was younger. Remember, the gods choose you because you were going to be the hero to defeat Ganondorf if he ever ruled Hyrule. Since you were never going to be destined, they changed Ganondorf before he was born through Evil and gave him light."

"So it is my fault why he looks different?"

"You can say that."

"It's already bad enough he's going to have a kid with Zelda. Disgusting."

Link thought for a while.

"If I wasn't the destined hero, I was still born, right?"

"Yeah. You were still born."

"Can I see myself?"

"Are you sure?"

"Just take me there?"

Gladis teleported him to Ordon Village. They appeared in a house that was built on the ground. Link walked to the window and looked at it. The village seemed normal. Soon, his eyes caught something he never expected. A handsome fellow walked out of the mayor's house with his wife. This tannish fellow had dark, long hair and forest green eyes. He was lean but strong. He wore fine farmer's clothes that were common in the village. The person next to him was Ilia, the mayor's daughter. Link looked at the two confused on what their relationship was until they kissed.

"That's Ilia's boyfriend?"

"Yes," said Gladis dreamily. "He moved into the village a year ago and stole the heart of Ilia. They're engaged."

"Come again? Engaged? Ilia's was to marry me. Well, when I wasn't the destined hero yet."

Just then, they saw a fat man fishing. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He wore a stained white shirt and farmer's pants. Next to him was a basket of food. He ate greedily as he fished.

"Who's that? Is that me?"

"You're not so naïve after all."

Link looked a second time to make sure. He was stunned knowing that it was the truth.

"That? That! That! I turn into that fat loser!"

"It's not that bad. You have this house."

He looked around the house and noticed that someone was here. He hid behind a wall and peered in the room. Over the stove was a fat blonde with an ugly hillbilly face. The blonde was fatter than he was. At first, Link hoped she was pregnant, but that wasn't the case."

"Girlfriend?"

"Wife."

"Her? Seriously."

"Well, what do you expect? You're a fat slob who makes a living selling crappy tools and weapons out of wood."

"Get me out of this hellhole. I regret ever asking this. I just want to go back to what the world truly is when I am the destined hero."

"Very well. It seems that you suffered a lot. Very amusing for me, but I see you're in pain and learned something. Remember, even though you feel underappreciated, be happy with the life you have and never think the world would be worse without you and your destiny."

"Yeah, yeah teacher. Just take me home."

The fairy teleported him back to the bridge where they met. Link looked around and saw everything the same. He wasn't sure if he was back in his world or still in the alternate universe. His answer came when a fat, clumsy knight and a scrawny, clumsy knight ran his way. They stopped in front of him and wheezed heavily.

"Link…Princess Zelda…calling you."

"And it takes both of you to deliver a message."

"Princess Zelda told me," said the skinner one. "He just followed."

"That's crap! She told me!"

The two argued before a slap fight broke out. Both of them weren't looking where they were going and fell into the water canal. Link sighed and walked to the castle. Everything was back to normal.

From the skies, Gladis looked down. She smiled and flew off towards the desert to return back home.


End file.
